


Blind Love

by Nimsshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimsshi/pseuds/Nimsshi
Summary: BaekHyun vs Lentes y ChanYeol!Jugador de americano (?)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Blind Love

BaekHyun frunció el ceño mientras entrecerraba los ojos para tratar de entender lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón. No podía ser posible que le estuviera pasando esto a él, suficiente tenía con sacar malas notas en todas las materias que odiaba como para tener que usar lentes.

Se los iban a entregar mañana, todo porque el oftalmólogo había decidido que tenía miopía y necesitaba llevar esos lentes si no quería ver menos que un murciélago.

Lentes. Byun BaekHyun _con lentes_. Tenía que ser un error.

―¿Cómo puede ser que vaya a usar lentes cuando en la primaria _golpeaba_ a los que los tenían? ―se quejó a la hora del almuerzo con KyungSoo, quien estaba terminando de desenvolver su sándwich perfecto. A veces se preguntaba cuánto tiempo se pasaba el muchacho preparando su comida.

―El karma es horrible, ¿cierto Baek? ―mencionó su amigo antes de darle una buena mordida al sándwich, haciendo tronar la lechuga que tenía adentro. A BaekHyun se le hizo agua la boca, y miró con desprecio la pobre comida que servían ahí para luego hacer la bandeja a un lado. Debería dejar de ser flojo y levantarse un poco más temprano para preparar su propio almuerzo.

Suspiró, mirando cada detalle del asqueroso puré de papas que más bien parecía vómito de caballo. O algo igual de asqueroso. ¿Por qué tenía que ver esos detalles con afinidad y no, por ejemplo, al chico guapo que estaba sentado a unas mesas más adelante?

Park ChanYeol estaba disfrutando de su almuerzo con el resto del equipo escolar de americano, lo sabía porque podía escuchar su risa y algún otro comentario burlesco. En primer año, cuando todavía no estaba tan ciego, asistió a un par de partidos para ver cómo mostraba sus magníficas habilidades como parte de la defensiva del equipo (y secretamente también veía sus bíceps, pero solo KyungSoo lo sabe). Ahora está a unas mesas de distancia, y tendría que quedársele viendo por mucho tiempo para poder ver bien su precioso rostro, pero por supuesto no quería ser atrapado y que lo tacharan de un enfermo acosador.

―Hey, BaekHyun ―dijo KyungSoo y tronó los dedos frente a sus ojos, que se habían quedado en los garabatos amorfos de la mesa―. ¿Sigues todavía aquí?

―Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué mierda quieres? ―murmuró, pero KyungSoo no dijo nada sino que se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza.

BaekHyun lo siguió como un cachorrito, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían y algo en su vientre bajo se calentaba cuando la vista del trasero de Park ChanYeol estaba a un metro de distancia, ya que al parecer al chico se le habían caído unas cuantas monedas justo enfrente de ellos.

Desvió la vista en el momento en el que creyó que ya estaba comportándose como un completo degenerado, sonriendo para sus adentros mientras golpeaba apenas a KyungSoo, quien continuó con su comida sin decir ni una palabra ni hacer gesto alguno. A veces podía ser un demonio, pero definitivamente su mejor amigo se preocupaba por sus necesidades.

Estaba sentado afuera del consultorio justo enfrente de la esposa del doctor, esperando a que la señora encontrara el estuche de sus lentes. Su madre estaba detrás de él conversando con la mujer mientras lo tomaba firmemente de los hombros, como si adivinara sus ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, esa no sería la decisión más acertada considerando que había una avenida saliendo y no confiaba mucho en sus ojos.

_Mierda._

―¡Listo! ―escuchó que decía la señora y levantó la vista del doblez de su camisa, encontrándose con los lentes que había escogido con mucho esfuerzo justo encima del cristal del escritorio. Tenían un armazón negro y grueso además de que eran grandes, pero se ajustaban bien a su cara pequeña (tenía que escoger unos que combinaran; no podía ignorar su lado fashionista).

Emitió un sonido del que no está orgulloso, y de repente sintió que su cuerpo se levantaba por sí solo pero su madre lo mantuvo en su lugar. Por suerte parecía que la señora estaba entrando en la etapa senil de la vida y no le estaba prestando atención.

―Estos son. En el estuche viene un pañuelo pequeño para que limpies tus lentes. Úsalo siempre, porque si usas otro material se van a rayar. También te dejo el líquido para que los limpies siempre que lo necesites.

La mujer le tendió los lentes y él, con manos temblorosas, los tomó. Podrían llamarlo exagerado, pero su estatus social estaba a punto de cambiar de fracasado a idiota fracasado. Ya podía escuchar a MinSeok, el _quarterback,_ llamarlo así. Incluso resonaba el eco de su voz aguda en su cabeza.

―Póntelos, Baek ―escuchó decir a su madre y se tensó. No quería llevarse un pellizco y al siguiente día amanecer con un bonito moretón en su hombro, así que dejó de ser cobarde y los colocó en sus ojos.

El orgullo fue el único que le impidió derramar lágrimas de alegría en cuanto sus ojos vieron a través del cristal. Sentía que podía brincar de felicidad porque _al fin_ estaba viendo bien. Incluso le iba a señalar a la señora que pensaba que su piel era una pasa, pero estaba seguro de que lo iba a sacar a golpes del lugar si se lo decía. La mujer vio cómo estaba conteniendo su entusiasmo y sonrió, satisfecha.

―Cualquier cambio que necesites puedes venir, Baek. ¡Disfruta de tus nuevos ojos!

BaekHyun asintió sin mucho que decir en realidad. Estaba tan abrumado por todos los detalles que veía, que si su madre no se lo hubiera llevado del brazo a casa probablemente seguiría ahí.

Al diablo su estatus social, pensó cuando estaba acostado en su cama, ya con su pijama puesta y los lentes todavía en su rostro. Acababa de hablar con KyungSoo y le había chillado lo bien que podía ver, y por supuesto su amigo lo mandó a la mierda porque _BaekHyun, son las doce, mañana hablamos_ pero no le había importado. Estaba feliz y tenía que compartirlo con alguien.

A la mierda MinSeok. Iba a usar esas cosas por toda su vida y no iba a dejar que nadie lo humillara, no cuando podía admirar las grietas y manchas de su techo como era debido.

BaekHyun estaba sentado en su pupitre esperando a que el profesor llegara. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaba ahí, y él estaba debatiéndose si debería ponerse los lentes o pasar otra clase fingiendo que entendía todo cuando se la pasaba haciendo dibujos en su cuaderno gracias a su poca capacidad visual.

―¿No te los vas a poner? ―susurró KyungSoo en su oído, haciendo que saltara en su lugar y que casi tirara el estuche de los lentes que estaba en su regazo.

―Cállate ―murmuró por lo bajo, viendo que en la entrada estaba MinSeok junto con SeHun, el corredor, y nada más y nada menos que ChanYeol. Estaba frito.

―En tu lugar me los pondría. Al menos vas a ver bien la expresión de MinSeok cuando te esté insultando ―dijo, y esquivó perfectamente el codazo de BaekHyun para regresar a su asiento, impecable como siempre.

Antes de que siguiera lamentándose el profesor de matemáticas entró y sintió que sus nervios se disparaban. Tenía que usarlos, no quería reprobar en ninguna materia y mucho menos en las que no era bueno. Con un largo suspiro sacó los lentes y se los puso, sintiendo que la emoción por ver un mundo prácticamente nuevo lo envolvía tan solo unos segundos para luego librar una batalla campal contra sus irremediables nervios.

BaekHyun fue el primero en salir cuando la clase terminó. Estuvo a punto de hacer el ridículo cuando su pie se enredó en el asa de su mochila al levantarse, pero afortunadamente se dio cuenta a tiempo y lo retiró con eficacia. Estaba seguro que MinSeok lo miró mientras salía, así que ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que venía a continuación.

Se recargó en la pared justo al lado de la puerta y suspiró, y se hubiera quitado los lentes de no ser porque fue interrumpido por la puerta del salón abriéndose y dejando ver a la figura alta de Park ChanYeol, que ahora lo estaba viendo a los ojos.

Lo había saludado un par de veces, siempre cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él para captar bien su expresión sin necesidad de mirarlo por más de lo necesario. Pero ahora mismo estaba a menos de un metro de él, y quizá sonaba asquerosamente cursi pero con los lentes el defensa parecía el triple de guapo.

―¿Byun BaekHyun? ―preguntó con su tono de voz grueso, mandándole escalofríos. BaekHyun asintió torpemente y sonrió un poco cuando el chico hizo lo mismo―. Te ves lindo con esos lentes, te quedan bien ―dijo y revolvió su cabello, sonriéndole una última vez antes de perderse con la masa de estudiantes que se mezclaba en los minutos entre clase y clase.

BaekHyun se quedó ahí como idiota por los siguientes cinco minutos hasta que KyungSoo llegó y lo golpeó en la nuca, diciéndole cosas que no entendía pero que seguramente tenían que ver con su estado. Pero ya no importaba.

Ni siquiera le prestó atención a MinSeok cuando pasó frente a él y se burló de sus lentes, lo único que estaba en su mente era la sonrisa de Park ChanYeol y las palabras que le había dicho.

Estaba decidido. Iba a asistir al partido de mañana y los lentes jamás se iban a despegar de su cara.


End file.
